The Story of Tounge Uchiha.
¡¡WARNING MAY Contain Content NSFW NOT SAFE FOR WORK!! Who is Tongue Uchiha ? Tongue Uchiha is one of the highest ranking members of the Uchiha clan , as you can see from his sharingas kekegenkai. He has the special ability of his tongue and hence, changed his name to Tongue. He has the Mangekyō sharingan which can only be obtained by trauma, and so he killed his own parents in order to obtain this advanced sharingan . He is also one of the most dangerous people to have become the hokage. He is the 5th hokage - Naruto's father. Tounge had 3 wives, all of which had died tragically when he got mad at them. The story of the three wives are told below. Tongue's Story Tongue was just a regular homie in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He learned the way of the shinobi as a kid and quickly suppressed all of the other nobs. He was one of the youngest ever to reach Genin . As a teen he had no friends as people saw him as a hacker, but he never really even tried in class. He actually tried to fail one of his exams but in keeping his eyes closed he did a noscope without eh jitsu. He never knew why he was so MLG. One day he had one of his toughed fights in an A class Genin mission. He was trying so hard that he almost pooped but instead he unlocked sharingan . He never knew he was in the Uchiha clan . Then he got filled with his lust for power and killed his whole family to get the Mangekyō. (He was the dumbass who killed the whole clan.) He didn't get in. Then he realized he wasnt close to his family so thats why it didnt work. Then he killed his son, naruto and he got the Mangekyō. The nine tailed fox came out of naruto but Tounge just quickscoped it with his Mangekyō. Then one day he trained really hard and unlocked his super tongue ability thats even stronger than his sharingan . He didn't know he was in the Toungchiha clan either. The Toungchiha clan has the strongest kekegenkai and is too kool to beat. Tounge's Love stories no. 1 The Toungchiha clan is very un-commonly known because they can keep secrets unlike the other idiots at the villages that are supposed to be "Hidden". One day Tounge met dis soooo beutifull lady dat his little willy could not resist. He just wanted to see what kind of eggroll she like. So one see he see her walking down the street and sneak behind her. Then, BOOM GOES THE BABAKLABA. SURPRISE BUTT SEKS. To Tounge's surprise, SHE LIKED IT! but he wasn't eve using his silly little willy, it was his TONGUE!! But he figured it was because she was just a japanese anime and she liked dat hentait type of stuff. HE DID TOO!!! Den dey hab leik 3.69 babies and they all became toolbox dead babies. He still loved every one of them. Then he get into fight with his lover because he killed all of their babies and kept them in toolboxes so Tounge braked up with her, and den killed her with SPECIAL MOVE: DEATH BY DOOD HOLE SUFFOCATION. 3 POINTS. SHE DIED. ¡¡¡¡TUNE IN FOR HIS NEKST LOVER STORY!!! Tounge's Love stories no. 2 day 1. So wan dey Tounge wez walkyng dewn teh striet of de Village Hidden in Vietnam. He was da hay caz he had de gut life. no ded baby tool boxes to warry about youknow? So he went to his shop, de fastest eggroll rolling shop in teh werld. he was soo praud of dit wan. He was soo fest det before u culd even esk wat kind of eggroll, POP is already in you mauths. So de lady - de perfek lady - walk in. her name was de Aulia Secunda. Aulia Secunda was ebemore BUTIPURR DEN de oder wan. She come and and try to ask por da extra large eggroll. but eben befor she culd esk, he already put da eggroll in her mauths. its was de soo tasdey. He was da soo hapy. She left and Tounge Hoped she would come back 2morrow. But den she never came back and tounge try himself do speelingsu. soo sad. blagh. IT MADE HIM SO SAD. HE HAD TO KILLED HER!!!. FORBIDDEN JITSU: TONGUE DOWN DA THROWT AND OUT DA BUTT HOLE.